Ask Me! A Rangers Story
by nice99
Summary: The rangers are and upcoming rap group that competes in many competitions. At one Langston meets the girl of his dreams. But bad things happen when you let your fellow peers fill your head with false facts that could tear your relationship apart.
1. Competition

Hi, this is my new story about the Rangers (my new luvs). This is mainly or my best friends but if you're reading this, read on sistah! To make the as Rangeristic (like my new word) a possible this story will use cussing and use of the 'n' word. Just to let you know the Rangers are not goody 2 shoes (if u know wat I mean ;). Oh, and hi Jamia (one of my besty's who better be reading this lol).

"Mamma made me mas my eminem," I sang finishing up my vocal exercise. My palms were sweating and my stomach was full of nervous butterflies. Why am I nervous?

This will be my third time performing, and maybe winning, the singer/songwriter's talent show. The last two years the crowd loved me, but this year is different. The judges were pick the best two performers and making them battle.

"Word on the street is, your our biggest competition." A deep voice said behind me. _And word on the street is your a hottie. _I thought to mysel as I faced the boy where the voice came from. He was tall, had caramel skin , kissable lips and big brown eyes. _Nice._

"whose our?" I asked, referring to his comment.

"Me, and my crew, Go Go Power Ranger" he said confidently. _Again I must say, Nice._ "I'm Langston."

"Oh yeah, I've seen you guys on youtube."

"Oh?" he asked, cocking one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah" I said walking closer to him "And I think I have a chance." I said mysteriously and a little to close to his ear. I walked past him swiftly, letting the sweet smell of my Victoria Secret perfume trail behind me.

I was backstage going over my lyrics so I wouldn't mess up, when I hear the DJ announce the Go Go power Rangers on stage. I then studied their performance. They were pretty good, I guess. They could dance too. Every now and then Langston would look back at me and smirked when he saw me clapping along with the people in the crowd.

When their song was over they walked backstage, Langston playfully bumped my shoulder with his and smiled. "Ready to see a pro do her work?" I said,smirking. Out the corner of my eye I saw the light skin boy in Langston's crew give him a questionable look.

"Now introducing our two time winner, Tymarra Hazel." The crowd started to applaud, as I walked onto the stage, smiling. I soon sat down at the piano, where I started playing the melody of my song "Lovesick". I opened my mouth, lyrics to the song poured out fluently and sounding good.

"i use to tell you the stories about my childhood  
you never ever believed me  
about how i slept in trailer on a bed full of paper  
uh  
okay well maybe I'm lying"

After a long- well, long to me- three minutes and twenty-seven seconds, the song was over. The crowd applaud as i stood up and left the stage. Behind the curtains were the rest of the contestants, waiting to see who the two finalists would be. I stood in the gap of people.

"And our finalist are..." I grabbed the person's hand next to me. At that moment the nervous butte flies that were in my stomach disappeared and different kind of butterflies. I looked up to see Langston starring back at me with a blank expression. People then started to crowd around me and congratulate me. i guess I was one of the finalist. And so were _The Rangers. _

Me and the crew walked out onto the stage. "Okay, so would anyone like to volunteer to go first or will I have to flip a coin?" The hostest of the event asked.

"No, I'll go first" I spoke up.

I motioned for the guys to sit in the chairs on the stage. I took a seat next to one of the guys and smiled at him. The music started playing I leaned forward and started to sing as the guys stared at me.

"I know that you love me more than ever  
And baby I promise I'll be better  
No I won't...keep making you feel like I don't care at all  
Cause I'll do whatever it takes to keep a smile on your face"

As I sung the song I twirled and did flirty things to the boys, the whole time they stared at me and Langston seemed to be in a daze. It was the boys turn to perform. I sat in the middle of the row of chairs one the stage. Their song was called She Like Me.

When the song was half way through Langston cam up to me. He bit his lip. He then picked my leg up and positioned himself between my legs with his leg over my leg that was still on the ground. He then started to give me a very inappropriate lap dance in front of thousands of people, including my very conservative father. The whole time we stared into each other's eyes with smiles on our faces. I just couldn't bring myself to stop him. He then stopped and then I noticed that My hands were around his neck.

The guys took seats next to me as the judges were deciding on a winner. "How 'bout this?" Langstonn leaned over and whispered in my ear. "If you win I'll leave you alone but if I we win you let me take you on a date."

"Okay," I whispered in his ear seductively.

"The judges have decide that our winner will be...Tymarra," The lady announced.

"I'll pretend like I didn't win," I whispered in Langston's ear before standing up and receiving my flowers. I smiled at the crowd. The Rangers had disappointed looks on there face but Langston stood up and gave me a side hug, knowing he won what he really wanted.


	2. Girlfriend?

"Wait, he gave you a lap dance?" My best friend, Briana asked, I could see her now, sitting on her bed with wide eyes, almost dropping her phone. "And your father didn't beat him up?"

"No, but he's meeting him today, I asked both of them to be nice," I said, applying some light, pink lip gloss to my plump lips. As I screwed the top back on I heard my doorbell ring. I slipped on some baby blue flip flops, looked in the mirror one last time then flew down the steps to answer the door. Behind the door was Langston, dressed in gray skinny jeans and a white v-neck with his rosary hanging around his neck.

"Hey," he greeted me, as he gave me a hug.

"You know my dad saw the lap dance right?"

Langston smiled with an amused look on his face "Really? So where is he?"

"Right here," My dad said from behind me. I mouthed 'be good' to Langston. I moved out of my dad's view of Langston.

"Hello, nice to meet you,"Langston said, sticking his hand out to my father. I was totally impressed with the way that he became so classy that quick. I think my father was impressed too.

"Nice, hand shake you got there,"My father said. I knew then that my father decided to gie him a chance with me, although I saw his eyes travel to the tattoo on Langston's arm. "Where are yo taking my little girl?"

"We're just going to a cookout with my family and best friends. I'll have her back ten."

"Her curfew isn't until twelve."

"But, to make sure she's safe I'll have her back by ten." I smirked at Langston's facade; my father was so gullible.

Me and Langston started down my walkway side by side. "Nice," I complemented him as he smiled down at me. When we reached his car, he opened the passenger door for me and helped me in, then went to his side and hopped in the car and took off. "Do you have practice talking to girl's dads, or something?"

"No, I'm jus that much of a gentleman," he told me. He turned on the radio and Drake's Over came on.

"Oh, no" I exclaimed and changed the radio station, the song changed to Katy Perry's California girls "That's more like it."

"You don't like Drake?"

"I really don't like rap music all that much."

He looked at me, surprise expression on his face. "Kinda ironic, your boyfriend's a rapper,"

"Boyfriend?" I asked before i could think about it. _I mean this is only our first date and it' hasn't really started. _

"I mean- I meant- that," Langston struggled for the right words.

"I know what you meant," I let him know. The rest of our car ride was filled with getting to know each other a little more. I wasn't able to stop laughing the whole time."Wait how did you crack your knee bone and break a rib cage bone and ,miss everything in the middle?"

"I was doing a trick on my skateboard but something went wrong" he explained "the skateboard went somewhere and I landed on my knee and then I kinda fell down the rest of the steps on my chest."

"You skate?" I asked turning to him quickly. _Nice._

"Yeah, why?"

"I kinda have a thing for skaters."

Langston chuckled, looked at me and shook his head. Langston turned off his car and exited to help me out. He guided me around the side of his house to his backyard, where the aroma of food on the grill filled my nose. We were greeted by people in the back eating and having a good time. Many eyes were on me as Langston guided me toward his house with his arm wrapped lazily around my waist.I was kind of nervous to be meeting his family, he must have noticed because his grip on me tightened. We entered his house through the backyard, we stood in his kitchen. There was a woman cooking over the kitchen.

"Hey ma,"Langston said to the woman. _No, I'm about to meet his mother_I panicked in my head. She turned around then smiled when she laid eyes on both of us."This is Tymarra."

"Oh, so this your girlfriend?" She asked, there goes that word again.

"Well, she's not-" Langston started.

"Yes," I interrupted him, deciding to just go with the plan. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Are the guys here,ma?"

"Yeah, out back eating, as always," She said and turned back around to finish cooking. We walked into the backyard to the boys I saw at the talent show. _The Rangers._

"Oh no, what is the competition doing here?" The lights skin boy of the group said in mock complaining.

"Aw, make me feel like I'm not wanted here." I said taking a seat on the bench next to the boy on a bench.

"It doesn't matter what Juluan wants" Langston said, sitting next to me and placing his arm around my shoulder " This is our first date."

"Nigga this is a cheap first date, if I was a girl I would smack you," Julian joked.

"I like this date," I said leaning my head on Langston's shoulder.

The rest of the date was fun and filled with a lot of laughter. I finally warmed up to some of Langston's family and all of his best friends, they were all pretty funny and single. I might juts have to get Briana hooked up with one. The sun was starting to go down and most of the people had left. A few people were scattered far away from us two, who were laying on the picnic table staring up at the few stars that we could see. We were making small talk amongst ourselves.

I looked at Langston who was looking at me smiling. "What?" I asked, a smile appearing on my own face.

"You have gorgeous eyes," he told me, I could feel my face heat up.

"And, you have a gorgeous smile."

"Well you know," he said popping the collar of his shirt.

"You just ruined the moment."

"Well maybe I can fix it," he said, putting a hand under my chin and bringing his lips down to mine. It was a sweet kiss. Everything a first kiss is supposed to be. No tongue or roaming hands involved, just a simple, slow peck on the lips. That released a million butterflies into my stomach. For the next half of minute we just stared into each other's eyes. An applaud of 'awwes' sounded from behind us. We turned to see his mother and some of his cousins looking at us with huge smiles on their faces.

Just then I noticed that Maxwell's Pretty Wings was about to go off oln the radio. "I guess we have a song," Langston said, taking the words from my mouth. I smiled and gave him another peck on the lips.

**Just in case ppl dnt know how 2 pronounce my name, you pronounce it like Tah-mare-u. In case U didn't get that it's the sisters name off of 'Sister Sister' ... yes the crazy one.**


End file.
